


Sleep Tight

by vermaakwillbewhole



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Pokephilia, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermaakwillbewhole/pseuds/vermaakwillbewhole
Summary: A Pokémon trainer and his Vaporeon Sapphire spend a rainy night out in the woods in anticipation of a gym battle the following day. But a certain compromising situation leads them both down a new path they never imagined.
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 47





	Sleep Tight

The faint smell of ozone blew in on the breeze just as Aaron finished tying up the tarp over his small campsite. The towering stormclouds were beginning to be visible over the trees like he had expected earlier; he was right to put up his old trusty tarp. A little rain was to be expected at the Lake of Rage, but it was nothing the adult Pokémon trainer couldn't handle. All he had to do was weather it out and take on the gym in Mahogany Town once it lets up.

 _Besides_ , he thought with a smile. _I like the rain._

The low rumble of thunder made him look back up at the evening sky. The dark grey clouds had moved much closer, and he could see the opaque wall of falling rain only a few miles or so north. It wouldn't be too long before it reached him. Taking one last look at the tent and the tarp, he walked a short ways through the trees to the lakeside. The water was fortunately down at the moment, so he wouldn't have to worry about being flooded out later.

"Sapphire!" he called out, cupping his hands around his mouth.

A splash of water shot from the lake onto the shore in an instant and made him jump, the crystal clear liquid morphing into the shape of a Vaporeon just before it hit the ground. The Pokémon looked up at its trainer and smiled, earning a laugh and a quick head rub from the man. Having just one Pokémon made the journey and battles all the tougher, but he knew that it made the friendship he shared with her all the more special and that she was more than enough to overcome any obstacle, with a bit of training on the side maybe.

"We need to go back to the camp, girl," he said, gesturing behind him. "Rain's gonna be coming in pretty soon."

Sapphire nodded, her fins trembling slightly in confirmation of the imminent shower. They quickly made their way back to the camp, rain drops starting to fall sporadically as they weaved in and out of the closely spaced trees. The rush was a bit silly, since the rain really didn't bother Aaron that much and obviously didn't upset the Water-type Pokémon, but he knew he didn't have a change of clothes beyond the light t-shirt and shorts he wore. The camp wasn't far though, so they found safety under the tarp in no time. Quite lucky for them it seemed, as the clouds finally let loose in all its fury not a minute after they settled down. A deluge of water fell from the sky, the canopy above bearing the brunt o of it but more than enough reaching the tarp all the same. The little clearing they made camp in was raised a somewhat from the surrounding area, keeping water from pooling in the sandy area underneath the tarp. Still, the wind pushed the rain in at an angle, letting Aaron feel it sprinkle on his legs as he stood near the edge. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the refreshing spray for a time.

The rumbling continued overhead, and the wind picked up. With the little light piercing the clouds starting to go and his socks beginning to get soaked, he turned and walked to the middle of the tarp. Sapphire was sitting in the middle near him, her eyes closed.

"You must be tired from swimming, huh?" he asked chuckling. "It's about bedtime anyway, and it'll be nice and dry in the tent away from all of this rain."

The Vaporeon yawned and followed him into the tent. With the entrance zipped up behind them, the tent was indeed free from the oppressive moisture and humidity of the outside world. Spacious too, though it was unneeded. Aaron let out a sigh, and slipped off his clothes, quickly replacing them with his soft, comfy pajama pants. He dropped down on the thick blanket he used as a bed, fluffed up his pillow, and pulled a thinner blanket up to his waist. Sapphire, knowing their nightly routine by heart, walked over and lay down on his chest, making sure to lower the pointy frill around her neck as she lowered her head onto his chest. He pulled the blanket up over her and wrapped his arm around her. They had slept like since he first got her as present when he was just a young boy years ago, though it took a bit of getting used to when she evolved to a much heavier Vaporeon. But he loved it all the same. Her body naturally was nice and cool no matter how hot and retained heat on cold days; she was always the perfect temperature. She nuzzled underneath his chin, letting him feel her cool breath on his neck. He never had trouble going to sleep with her around. The droning noise of the rainfall amidst the occasional roll of thunder was calming as well. It wasn't long before they both nodded off.

Aaron didn't know what time it was when he woke up, but the darkness and the pitter-patter of rain told him that it couldn't have been too long since he had fallen asleep. He didn't know why he was awake either. As he looked around the shadowy tent, he noticed he didn't feel very groggy and actually was pretty energized.

 _Huh. I wonder why I_ -

His thoughts were interrupted as Sapphire's tail shifted in her sleep and flicked over the tip of his erect dick. He was suddenly very aware of the raging erection he sported, painfully so as it tented his once baggy pajamas. He lay stock-still, panicking in his silence. He was glad Sapphire was asleep, otherwise it'd be pretty embarrassing. Her bottom was tucked up to his member, the base of her tail touching the sensitive tip every time she moved it from side to side in her slumber. He had never been so hard in his life, and he had no idea why. Maybe for no reason at all.

 _Uh, maybe I could just go outside and . . . relieve myself_ , he thought. He put his hands on her sides and started to lift. Before he even managed to get her off, she grunted and shifted, pressing herself harder against his member and touching it with her tail again. He stifled a groan and quickly let go as his rock-hard erection throbbed at her touch.

_Alright. I guess I'll just wait it out. And hope she doesn't wake up._

He breathed deeply, letting his chest rise and fall with his Pokémon on top of him. Minutes went past, but his penis continued to stand at attention. No matter how much he tried to distract himself with thoughts of things like the coming gym battle, their long journey, or the road ahead, he just couldn't seem to do anything about his problem. He started to run his hand up and down his Vaporeon's back along her dorsal fin, which usually calmed the trainer down. Her light blue skin was nearly perfectly smooth for better aquadynamics, especially on her slender back and belly where she loved to be rubbed. Gradually, his hand drifted farther down without his notice as he still had his eyes shut and tried to occupy himself with thoughts. He suddenly realized his hand had fallen from her slim waist to her thick rump, circling around and squeezing her there.

 _Oh jeez, what I am doing!_ he screamed in his head, his eyes opened wide.

But he didn't stop. His hand continued to prod and poke her meaty thighs, the sleeping Vaporeon remaining unshaken and none the wiser. His dick continued to rage in his pants, bucking against the thin fabric that cramped it. The pain from its confinement was too much, and Aaron knew he was gonna have to do something drastic. Suddenly able to control his hands, he brought them down to his waist and pulled down his pajama pants slowly.

His dick sprung forth and slapped against her butt with a quiet smack fortunately drowned out by the rain. Sighing with relief, he leaned his head up just a bit to see. It now stood up fully extended and dripped with his pre-cum. He tensed up as her tail passed over it again, leaving her with a sticky splotch on the underside. His hands fell down to her behind again as he lay his head back on his pillow, eyes strained closed.

_I can't do this. I can't. I love Sapphire, but I don't love her like that!_

He furrowed his brow at his last thought.

_I don't love her like that._

He knew what he meant when he thought those words, but it struck him as wrong somehow despite it all. He loved her. Of course he loverd her. She had been his only Pokémon companion all his life, always at his side through thick and thin. They had saved each other's lives many times, and he would give anything to save her, to make her happy.

_I love her. I love her with all my heart._

He opened his eyes.

_I do love her like that._

He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, like a weight had left his shoulders. He realized the thought didn't bother him at all. It was the truth. He loved her, all of her, in every way. Every way.

His dick throbbed and hardened as it pressed against her soft behind, encouraged by his change of mind. Aaron bit his lip and grabbed a handful of her ass with both hands. Her head still nuzzled up to his neck, he could hear a tiny squeak come from her, making his shaft pulse and leak. He mushed her malleable rump gently, getting a feel for just how supple and plump she was back there. He had known just how thick she was and remembered how often he found himself staring down there, especially when she walked in front of him and let him watch the hypnotic sway of her hips. All those times he'd swim behind her in the water, suddenly catch a sight of her lower regions, and find himself feeling embarrassed. How good it felt to have her sit in his lap.

_Can't believe this hasn't happened earlier._

With a good grip on her, he looked down at the sleeping female, mulling if he should wake her up.

_Well, she always did like surprises._

He lifted her back end up slowly and moved her down just a tad, lining her slit up with his ready dick. He took a sharp breath as his tip touched her nether lips, bracing himself to go past the point of no return. As gently as he could, he lowered her down onto him. Her pussy was a little small for a human, and he had to stretch her just a tad, moving slowly to be careful. Luckily, her tunnel was naturally wet it seemed, letting him push deeper with less trouble. As he lowered her down, she remained quiet and still, with only her breathing picking up pace slightly.

_Just a few more inches and . . . there!_

An uncontrollable shudder passed through him as her butt plopped down on his lap, his cock twitching and straining fully encompassed inside her. Her pussy was the perfect size now that it had stretched around him, the wet walls touching his member all over. He'd never felt anything like it before, the complete pressure all along his manhood. For a while, he just lay there, listening to the rain, the thunder, the wind, and the soft breathing from Sapphire as she remained fast asleep. Then, he pulled her behind up all the way to just the tip remained inside and lowered her back down just as slowly. He readjusted his grip and did it again, just a tad faster. Up and down she went, slowly but surely moving with more speed, Aaron carefully listening for any sign of distress. Every so often, her pussy would tremble around him exquisitely, already stimulated by his intruding manhood. Her natural slippery lubricant had begun to slide down his shaft and onto his crotch before long.

With her body ready, he began to speed up, lifting and lowering her on his dick at a smooth medium pace and thrusting slightly as he did so. The sensitive underside of his cock rubbed along her warm wet flesh all the way into her, his head bottoming out just as her soft ass hit his lap with a slap. He bit his lip from the amazing feeling, trying to hold himself back. Each time her tunnel squeezed his member forced him to quiet a gasp and fight back the urge to just slam her down on his cock mindlessly. He could feel his mental strength slip away as he went on, his dick throbbing and jerking more powerfully and his thrusts coming harder. She began to shift in place some as well, a low whine slipping past her lips. A faint shudder reverberated through her body as his cock poked her cervix. He even felt an odd poking sensation along his torso, and he realized her nipples had grown stiff.

Aaron breathed in and out deeply and tightened his squeeze on her, really digging his fingers into her plump ass. The ever-building clenching, the slick heat of her tunnel was just too much for him to hold back. He suddenly yanked her down as he thrust up, soon pumping her up and down on his cock like a machine. His cock flew in and out, her fat ass crashing down on him again and again with a meaty clap louder than even the storming rain outside. He scraped along every inch of her tunnel, stretching her more and more and earning more of her feminine fluid. A deep, wavering groan came from her as he pounded away; she would wake up any second.

_Good_

He wanted her to wake up. He wanted her to slowly come to and notice that her trainer was smashing into her ass, shoving every inch of his dick into her tight, dripping pussy. He wanted her to writhe in ecstasy as he fired his hot sticky load into her deepest crevices. He needed her to know just how much he loved her.

As he continued to impale her, his wish soon came true. The drawn-out groan gave way to a tiny gasp barely audible over the rain and the sounds of their lovemaking, her body tensing up as well. Aaron held his breath but kept on plunging her down on his rod, waiting for any kind of sign. A few long seconds stretched by, and then her body relaxed, a soft coo coming from her as she nuzzled underneath his chin again. A cool slickness passed up his neck slowly, her tongue rough against his skin as she licked him. He shuddered deeply from his head to his pulsing cock; he never expected what was once a simple display of affection to feel so enamoring, so intimate. The veins in his shaft bulged as it throbbed almost painfully in her snug womanhood, leaking a rivulet of pre-cum as he neared his bursting point.

With a low grunt, he took a firm grip and went all out, slamming her down almost as hard as he could, lunging his hips upwards in tandem. She gasped and moaned as he thrust into her like mad, his big human cock filling her over and over and barraging her most sensitive depths. Their hips moved like a blur, her ass jiggling as he pounded into her sopping pussy and filled the air with wet slap after slap. As she neared her own climax, she could barely control herself from the overstimulating assault, reduced to broken moans and tiny kisses on his neck. Her pussy twitched and gripped his equally spasming cock as it bulged inside of her, liquids beginning to pour out in earnest. Aaron grit his teeth and suddenly slowed down, lifting her until her hindlegs left the ground and pile-driving her big, round ass down on his engorged rod with a clap to rival the thunder outside, each monstrous drop shaking her entire frame. A few more powerful slams and . . .

"S-sapphire!" he choked out as he buried his cock deep inside her and came, his thick human seed blasting inside of her. His Vaporeon buried her face in the crook of his neck cried out in ecstasy, her body shuddering all over as her pussy seized and frothed with lubricant around her trainer, his cock pushing against seemingly every hypersensitive nerve ending all the while and taking her higher. He held her firm and continued to thrust, pushing his throbbing head right onto her cervix and shooting rope after burning rope into her innermost sanctum, his mind swirling with indescribable bliss from her gripping tunnel that eked his essence out of him with each perfect squeeze. Likewise, Sapphire's pleasure quickly pushed her to the edge of consciousness as his cock swelled magnificently in resistance to her collapsing tunnel and dumped his viscous cum into her womb, filling her with a warmth and weight there she never imagined possible. Neither could keep quiet as their bodies twitched and bucked against each other, only the relentless rain drowning out their cries from the night. Slowly, the sound of the distant thunder and pattering rain began to overtake their own cries as they came down. Aaron's cock jolted and spurt out a last few drops with the help of her weakened squeezes, and then they were still.

They lay together quietly for a time as they caught their breath, listening to the thunderstorm. Aaron finally relinquished his grip on her behind and brought his hands up, rubbing her smooth back along her long fin. Humming contentedly as he massaged her, she lifted her head from his neck and looked at him with a sleepy smile and half-lidded eyes.

"I hope that wasn't too rude of an awakening, heh," he told her chuckling, still staring into her deep blue eyes.

Without warning, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Stunned at first, he lay motionless, letting his Pokémon kiss him. Sapphire just kept her lips touching his own and moved her head a bit, unsure how humans actually went about doing so. Aaron blinked and snapped back into reality, moving his hand behind her head and pushing back into her kiss. Even after the more carnal experience they just shared, his face grew hot and his cheeks flushed; it was still such a foreign feeling, but it enthralled him. The closeness, the fuzzy touch of her short furred lips, her warm breath on his face. His heart burned in his chest, just to know she felt for him the love he had for her. He closed his eyes and stroked her back and sides, gently tracing his fingers along the edge of her fins and frill. He wanted to feel as close to her as he could, just touching her body in the dark, stormy night like they were the only two people in the world. Sapphire hummed lightly as he did so, enjoying the calm intimacy of it all and letting him do as he please.

Testing, he slipped his tongue past her lips and into her mouth a bit warily. The Vaporeon was also unsure but met his tongue with her own, pushing it around and letting it be moved around in turn. Aaron soon gained a feel for it, stopping his moving hand and gripping her head slightly as he pressed his lips into her own harder and moved his tongue more forcefully. She pushed closer and made a meager effort to resist with her tongue, still choosing to go with his movements, always the obedient Pokémon. He explored her mouth, licking over every spot he could reach and bossing her tongue around as he continued to feel her body as well. They breathed through their noses and neglected to break away, their breath hot on the other as they sped up and lost themselves in the passion of the kiss. Feeling his new lover moan into his mouth lit a fire in Aaron's belly he never expected. Only a few seconds after, he felt a familiar pleasant cushy sensation as his cock grew stiff again and pushed against her perfect, pillowy bum once again, the hard prodding making the Water-type Pokémon release another quiet moan.

_Damn, already?_

Aaron breathed deeply through his nose as he kept kissing and moved his hands back down, pushing her cheeks together as he began to slide his member along her lower lips. They both moaned, her big, soft bottom squeezing and caressing his cock while it brushed her sensual opening already leaking with more of her female ejaculate. Her teats all hardened again as well, he could tell the kissing had excited her too. Wishing to waste no more time, he lifted her bottom like before and positioned her pussy just above his outstretched dick, holding it and loving the sound of Sapphire's needy moans as she waited impatiently, squirming as he poked the tip against her twitchy slit. Not one to tease his beloved Pokémon, he soon dropped her down on it, pushing hard with his tongue at the same time in a unsuccessful attempt to stifle a fluttering moan from her. Their entwined organs pulsed and twitched against each other, already aroused and leaking fluids.

With no reason to go slow, Aaron happily squeezed her fleshy ass, lifted her until just her toes touched his lap, and plunged her down again, soon pumping her up and down at a solid rhythm. The sound of their moist slapping bodies soon filled the air again and was like music to his ears. It hadn't been long, but he let out a sigh through his nose as the warmth of her insides spread over his member and lap again; the contrast between her cool skin on the rest of his body and her warm womanhood on his cock was sublime. Both kept kissing the other all the while, Aaron still taking charge with his tongue in her mouth. Sapphire was content to let him do so, relaxing her body and simply enjoying as he took her from both ends. She didn't bother to move her behind at all with her trainer bringing her ass up and down by himself, instead just moaning as he pushed his big throbbing manhood deep inside her over and over.

Still soaked from their previous lovemaking, their movements were sped up, his cock sliding in and out of her slick constricting walls with ease. They both pushed into their kiss harder unconsciously as they began to near the end once more. Aaron pushed his tongue into every part of her mouth as he sped up his thrusts and met her ass more quickly, jamming his cock up into her falling bottom and going balls deep. It scraped each corner of her drenched tunnel and pulsed each time it nestled deep within her, resisting her body's twitching as it tried to tease his seed from him. Each deep, stretching throb from him sent a reverberating shiver up her spine, making her moan loudly into his mouth. Her breath was growing quicker and heavier, her pussy starting to clench more desperately and drip liquids onto him as a sign of the soon-to-come orgasm. He groaned as she gripped and pinched all along his member each time he embedded inside her, her hot slippery walls pushing down on his pumping veins. His cock engorged itself as he too began to reach the edge, ready to burst into his lover.

With similar desperation, he flung his waist into her cushy ass as he pulled her down, making it shake as his cock shot into her at breakneck speed. Her moans gave way to another ceaselessly at his new assault, his swollen head knocking against her cervix just about to burst and inseminate her once more. They throbbed and twitched and seized back and forth, their bodies working together with a mind of their own to please the other as they more mindfully continued their deep kiss. Aaron grunted and almost had to break away from their kiss at her pussy clutching and clenching like a vice-grip his cock as he shot in and out of her. In an instant, he slowed downed dramatically, and once again methodically slammed her fat ass down with a tremendous, almost painful clap that shook the two, both still kissing the other with all they had as they exploded in mere seconds.

Neither could hold back their ragged moans as they came, but they still barely managed to hold the kiss. Aaron clenched his eyes and mindlessly rubbed her bum as his swollen cock moved up and down just slightly, hilted all the way inside her, and spewed thick globs of his seed into her already full womb. Sapphire shuddered from head to toe as he did so, unleashing a torrent of fluids onto his lap as her pussy spasmed madly and squeezed him for all he was worth. He could feel it working, each throb from his rod enhanced by a simultaneous clench that pushed even more spunk out. The Vaporeon turned her head slightly, letting him kiss her more deeply as her mind swam from the indescribable bliss. His tip pressed firmly against her cervix, should could feel the powerful throbbing each time it heaved ropes of his burning human cum into her womb, pressed so close that none could escape and instead made her womb swell with his seed. The sensation of the growing heat and weight deep in her belly, the throbbing from his buried cock like a heartbeat, the knowledge he was content to give her his liquid love produced another orgasmic wave of ecstasy from her core, sending an irresistible shudder all over her body and making her squeeze his shaft anew. They kissed each other lazily all the while, their tongues embracing each other easily as they rode out their orgasms. As his cock finally began to slow down and pulse weakly, Aaron opened his eyes and pulled back from the kiss, taking a few deep breaths and listening in the darkness as Sapphire did the same.

The couple lay quietly in the dark and listened to the rain once again, the whipping wind and dripping water calming them. Their bodies finally grew still, the ecstasy gone but the afterglow still enveloping them both, not to mention the warmth as they still remained conjoined and the deposit of his seed still nestled deep inside his Pokémon. Aaron started to move to slip her off, but decided against it. Instead, he just rubbed her back like before.

"Did that feel good, Sapphire?" he asked her. She opened her eyes and nodded her head slowly with a satisfied smile.

"Good, good," he said yawning. "We should hurry up and get some sleep for the big day tomorrow."

Sapphire nodded again and closed her eyes, moving her head underneath his chin. He placed his finger underneath her own and lifted her face back to him, her droopy eyes widening a bit in confusion.

"I love you, Sapphire," he whispered looking into her beautiful dark eyes, leaning forward to kiss her, holding it for just a little bit. She smiled again and nuzzled against his neck, cooing and humming happily. They both fell asleep in no time, the rainfall like a perfect lullaby as they held each other close all alone in the world.

* * *

"Sapphire, watch out!" Aaron called out to her where she stood in the middle of the icy gym. She heard her trainer and looked ahead at the enemy, the Piloswine gym leader Pryce had sent out with a flick of the wrist upon his Dewgong's defeat moments ago. She winced as the falling hail summoned earlier buffeted her where she stood, occluding her vision and filling the cold room with the sound of crunching ice. Struggling to see, she could barely make out the old man gesturing again. In an instant she realized it for a signal and jumped to her right with all she had, a dark blob of mud and soil bursting upon the floor where she had stood seconds ago. She landed on her side and slid on the frosted floor, crying out as the broken ice dug into her side. Gritting her teeth, she hoisted herself up on shaking legs, the same ice digging into her tender webbed paw pads. Her eyes strained for any sight of the Piloswine through the thick hail. It could be anywhere, perhaps even digging underneath her feet and moving in for a surprise attack! Over the roaring weather, she picked up the sound of something. Deep, heavy breaths, only too short and harsh to be breathing. It dawned on her: snorting! With her delicate ears, she turned her head and focused in on the snuffing Pokémon even though her vision was still obscured. She was sure it was there.

"Now, use Hydro Pump!" her trainer shouted over the ice storm at the perfect moment. Without a second thought, she breathed in deeply, letting the enormous pressure build inside of her and forced it out all at once. The blast of water tore out of her mouth with all the force of a waterfall, blowing aside the hail before her and hitting home on the enemy. The Piloswine was knocked of its feet and sent tumbling, squealing all the while before landing still on it's hairy side, unmoving. Right on queue, the last chunks of ice fell from above, and the room was clear. Pryce remained where he stood and bowed his head, returning his Pokémon to its Pokéball doing so.

"You did it, Sapphire! We won!" Aaron exclaimed, hands outstretched in joy. She turned her around to him and cried out happily, racing back to him with a spring in her step, any pain from the battle a memory. He crouched down, laughing as she pounced into his arms. He hugged her as tight as he could, his laughing redoubled from the tickle of her lapping at his cheek. Pulling his head back, he looked down at her beaming face.

"We better hurry up and get the bad-"

His words were cutoff with a kiss on the lips from his Pokémon. Shocked at first, he froze from the public display of affection and started to pull away. But the soft touch of her lips and the shine in her eyes held him there, and he kissed her back. The worry had disappeared just as quickly as it came, and the only thing he wanted in that moment was to be there with her. Satisfied, she pulled away and hopped down, still smiling at him as always.

"As I was saying, we better hurry up and get the badge," he explained. The Vaporeon nodded, and they walked over quickly to where the gym leader stood. Aaron swallowed dryly as he noticed the little smirk Pryce had on his face as the gym leader walked out to meet them.

"That was quite impressive, you two," the old man said. "It's not very often a trainer comes through here with just one Pokémon, and even rarer that such a trainer can best me as you both have done. Congratulations."

He held out his hand to Aaron, the Glacier badge in his palm.

"Thank you, sir," Aaron answered as he took the badge, Sapphire crying out happily beside him.

"From what I've seen today, Aaron, you seem to share quite the bond with your Vaporeon," Pryce continued, his smirk growing a bit larger. "That's the kind of connection that will take you far as a trainer, push the both of you to greater heights in your battles. I wish you both good luck on your journey."

"Oh, uh, thank you again," Aaron replied nervously, looking down at Sapphire, herself smiling at him. "I guess we should be going then."

Pryce waved as they turned around and walked out of the gym, perhaps a little quickly. Aaron breathed a sigh of relief once they stepped foot into the warm air outside. He opened up the map on his Pokégear and confirmed where Blackthorn City lay, their next destination. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sapphire sitting down beside him, licking her foot and cleaning herself of any ice and grit that remained on her.

Maybe I should tell her that we shouldn't really kiss in public like that, he wondered frowning. What would people think?

Sapphire ceased cleaning herself as she noticed him looking and smiled at him again. Just a simple smile, like she had always done. But there was something else there, something new. Perhaps just the special, beautiful secret they now shared, the deeper love they found from the other, or something more. Maybe it had always been there, and he only now saw her love for what it was. He put away the Pokégear and kneeled down, scratching underneath her furry chin and giving her another kiss. Just a simple kiss, but it was so much more to them both.

_To hell with what they think._

They broke off and, after he sprayed her over with a reinvigorating hyper potion, they headed east out of town for the Ice Path and Blackthorn City, just a man and his Pokémon, but so much more.


End file.
